logoripoffsfandomcom-20200217-history
Logo Rip-Offs
A list of logos rip-offs seen in case. Painkiller99's Video *ABM Group - Stolen animation from the Star Wars explosion. *Akbar Arts - Stolen music from Star Wars. *Aligator Video Enterprises - Stolen music from PolyGram Spectrum. *ATV (Russia) - Stolen music from Axel F. *아시아 비디오 (Asia Video) - Stolen music from CBS, MGM, and United Artists "swoosh" sound. *中央新闻纪录片和纪录片制片厂的音频和视频出版社 (The Audio & Video Publishing House of The Central Newsreel & Documentary Film Studio) - Stolen music from Star Trek. *बलदेवजीउ प्रोडक्शंस (Baldevjiu Productions), कलामत प्रोडक्शंस (Kalamat Productions), and मनीष सिनेमा (Manish Movies) - Stolen music from शम रलहन तस् (Sham Ralhan Pictures). *BC Video - Superimposed onto the intro on Denver The Last Dinosaur. *베델 프로그램 (Bethel Program) - Stolen animation from Tron. *Casa Vision - Stolen music from Video Movies from Hokushin. *Cinematown - Stolen animation from Lensman: Secret of the Lens, and stolen music from MGM/UA Communications and United Artists. *Compañia Colombiana de Video y Cine - Stolen logomark from Cineplex Odeon Films. *Converge Video - Stolen animation, and globe from Westcon Home Video, and stolen music from Ryuichi Sakamoto ("A Wonga Dance Song"). *Derann Video - Stolen music from Cinerama Releasing Corporation. *(Transandina Video Company) Empresa Trasandina de video - Stolen music from Star Wars. *Enterprise Producciones - Stolen music and animation from Prism Entertainment logo. *Film and Drama Youth Organization - Stolen animation from Universal Pictures and stolen music from The Beatles ("All You Need is Love" & "Free as a Bird"). *FilmContract LTD. - stolen music from WFDiF. *Golden Dragon Cambodian Video - Stolen music from the Tie Fighter music from Star Wars. *High Quality Film/Hardcore Video - Stolen music from Frankenstein, stolen animation from Hardcore Video (2nd logo). *High Video - Stolen music from Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *홈 게임 (Home Game) - Stolen animation and music from "It's Showtime" ID, and copyright infringement on Pac Man. *Initial Home Video - stolen animation and music from Lisberger Studios. *(Kanta Beautiful Film) Kanta Indah Film - Stolen music from CIC. *카 램 문화 비디오 (Ka Ram Culture Video) - Stolen animation from Tron. *Kim Loi Productions - Stolen concept from Alliance, and 20th Century Fox's famous searchlight structure, and stolen music from "I Want to Walk With You". *한국 미디어 (Korea Media) - Stolen music from Vestron Video. *광 영 제품 (Kwang Young Products) - Stolen music from Image Entertainment and animation from Orion Pictures. *Лазер видео (Laser Video) - Stolen music from THX. *Magia Video Home - Stolen music from 'The V of Steel'. *Manoli Films - Stolen music from PS1 Startup. *MTC Video - Stolen music from (TV Publishes Channel 7) TV Publica Canal 7 but high-pitched via 8 semitones. *Navirindo Ambassadors Of Audio Visual (Navirindo Duta Audio Visual)- Stolen music and animation from StudioCanal. *Olech International - Stolen music from Rockit. *Pap Video - Stolen music from The Final Countdown by Europe. *Pioneer Films - Stolen animation from Motion Picture Corporation of America. *(Video Home Productions) Producciones Video Home - Stolen music from Gaumont. *Signum Video Home - Stolen music from Domovideo. *TVS and SBT - Stolen music from HBO. *Somaco International Ltd. - Stolen OS/2 Warp sounds. *Союз - Soyuz Video - Stolen music from Image Entertainment. *Sunrise Video - Stolen music from I Ran So Far Away and stolen animation from Proserpine. *Sunset Video - Stolen music from Une Autre Histoire. *Top Entertainment - Stolen music from Image Entertainment. *Top Video Production - Stolen music from "It's Showtime" ID. *Trio Video Tara - Stolen concept from the "V" from the InterVision logo. *TV Films - Stolen concept from RKO Pictures. *(TV Publishes Channel 7) TV Publica Canal 7 - Stolen music from PBS but slightly slowed down. *VIR - Stolen music from Owner of a Lovely Heart. *Video Best - Stolen music from Cerrone ("Supernature"). *Video City International - Stolen music from Star Wars (theme). *Video Clauen - Stolen music from Dick Clark Productions. *Video Memory - Stolen footage and music from The Jackson 5 ("Can You Feel It"). *Video Scope - Stolen animation from UGC (France) (1st Logo). *Viva Films - Stolen music from DTS. *Williams Street - Stolen music from Mark VII Limited. *Xenon Entertainment - Stolen music from David Bowie ("1984"). *XPEC - Stolen music from Sanctuary Woods Multimedia.